As this kind of applicator-equipped container, a configuration is known which includes a container body that contains contents, and an applicator that is inserted from an inlet of the container body into the container body. In the above-described applicator, the tip of a rod of the applicator penetrates the inside of a wiping member and is inserted into the container body. In addition, the tip of the rod is provided with an applying portion formed in a writing brush shape, a brush shape, a sponge shape, or the like. As a usage method of the applicator-equipped container, first, the applicator is extracted from the inlet of the container body after attaching the contents to the applying portion of the tip of the applicator, Thereafter, the contents attached to the applying portion are applied to an object.
In the above-described applicator-equipped container, if extra contents are attached to the rod of the applicator, there is a concern that the extra contents attached to the rod may drip or may attach to one's hands or the like when applying the contents by using the applicator. Therefore, in the related art, for example, as described in Patent Document 1, a technology is suggested in which a tubular wiping member is mounted on the inside of the inlet of the container body. In the wiping member, an annular wiping piece is provided, which protrudes inward in the radial direction of the wiping member. In addition, by inserting the rod of the applicator in the inside of the wiping piece, the inner periphery of the wiping piece comes into contact with the outer peripheral surface of the rod so as to rub the outer peripheral surface of the rod. According to the applicator-equipped container including the above-described wiping member, when extracting the applicator from the inlet of the container body, the extra contents attached to the rod of the applicator can be rubbed off by the wiping piece.